Twin Danger
by uhirasaokay
Summary: Alice and Jasper could not believe their luck. After decades they had both finally found their mates only for them to be human, newly transferred to Forks High. Their luck seems to only get worse now that Edward wishes to get to know his human singer more intimately. What havoc will follow with three vampire falling for humans, especially caused by the twins.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The alleyway was filthy as she finally stopped shrieking loudly out of pain. For three days she had screamed and no one but the terrified rats came by to see her, finally she opened her eyes to feel the burning through her body reduce to a vicious burn at the back of her throat. She blinked a few times looking around catching a glimpse of her reflection on the broken windows to have red eyes staring back at her, the back of her throat on fire. She could see clearly in the dark, she could hear the faint noise of the rats that scurried about miles away. She caught the whiff of a scent inhaling sharply as a gust of wind swept by and she was off to hunt it down to drain.

She didn't know who she was or what she is but the burning in the back of her throat prevented her from worrying about anything else immediately until she was hit by a sight. She was no longer in the dirty, run down, abandoned alley way but in a forest with sunlight filtering through the leaves. She was in it she was sure about it, her short hair and small stature sitting on a breathtakingly beautiful male. He had black eyes, black hair, he was pale but inhumanely beautiful, a sharp jaw line and a straight nose. They were both speaking animatedly to another couple sitting on the forest floor across from them. A woman with black hair and similar facial features to the male she was sitting on. The woman has a smaller chin and had a small smile playing on her lips. She was leaning against a blonde man who was resting his chin on her head, he had honey blonde hair and a smirk that made him look less dangerous. Scars where scattered all over his skin and he has his arms wrapped around the female who was now trying hard not to laugh. They all sparkled whenever a ray of sunlight fell on any of their skins like diamonds under a beam of light.

The scene was enchanting and she felt a pang of envy rush through her. She didn't understand the vision, was this her past, no. It felt more like her future. They all looked so happy, in love and peaceful in the vision she could only hope it happened soon.

Alice looked around the cafeteria and saw the human, Bella Swan glance at there table before looking away sad. Sad that her brother Edward was not seated with them. She could not believe that he left for Denali two days ago because of the human girl, his singer. She sighed again feeling sad about his departure and couldn't see when he would be back. Jasper nudged her with his arm and looked at her curiously before looking away as she didn't want to talk about her stupid brother now. Of all her siblings she was the only one who felt sad about his departure, Edward was close to her even though no one else understood why. They both had a strong but intrusive gift and even though he was moody and broody most times, she hoped once he found his mate, he would be happier.

She understood the loneliness of not having someone to love like Esme and Rosalie did for Carlisle and Emmett. She and Jasper had been waiting decades to meet theirs, but at least the two of them knew what their mates looked like thanks to her first vision, Edward didn't have that and now he met his singer who tested his control. She was so proud of him that he managed to not kill her, but now he had to stay away to control himself better.

She looked around the cafeteria again ignoring Emmett and Jasper whispering about a new video game that was out and Rosalie who was playing with the ends of her hair. She looked over at Bella's table again to see the two girls, Jessica and Lauren squeal excitedly about something trivial. She heard their conversation with ease.

"Another new student will be here tomorrow, I can't believe it! So many new students this year!" Jessica gushed.

"Not just one, but two. They are supposedly twins." Lauren informed the rest of the table.

Alice perked up when she heard this, always watching out if there was any sign of her mate even if it was in a dreary place such as Forks.

"Why are they moving here?" Bella asked with an edge of sadness to her voice.

"Nobody knows." Angela replied to Bella's question while Jessica and Lauren took it upon themselves to theorise why new kids would move here.

The ideas they came up with was ridiculous. Rosalie scoffed at them before rolling her eyes and speaking quietly so only the vampires could hear her.

"One new student was not trouble enough, now there are two more. They better not make another one of us move away." She scowled.

"Rose, it'll be fine. I highly doubt that they will be singers too." Emmett tried to console her.

She harrumphed but nodded and went about looking at her nails. Jasper gave Alice a quick glance before turning back to Emmett to continue his conversation. They both knew the chances of their mates going to the same school as them were rare, but they still hoped that the day they meet them will be soon.

Alice drowned out the rest of the conversation and turned to Rosalie to talk about a shopping trip to Port Angeles to buy a pair of cute boots they had come across last time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **_**Twilight**_** and all associated characters and events belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter one: New students

_Bella's POV_

I turned my Chevy off stopping roaring of the loud engine and got out of my truck. I looked around the parking lot waving to Jessica and found the silver Volvo I was looking for. Edward Cullen was not with his family today either, I didn't know why his absence frustrated me so much. I tried to hurry into the building for classes but was cornered by Mike who stopped me before I could enter the school. Jessica and Lauren joined us soon at the entrance of the school excited about something I did not know about.

"Have you seen them yet?" Jessica asked Mike while Lauren gave me a brief glance.

"Seen whom?" I asked before Mike could answer.

"The new students of course." Lauren sneered while rolling her eyes.

It slipped my mind, the new students who were now going to be the centre of attention at this school, I felt bad for them. People still stared at me when they thought I wasn't looking like I was an alien invader. They tended to be overly welcoming but I did make a couple of acquaintances I could call friends; it would not stop the gossip that went through the school though.

"Not yet, I've been waiting to catch a glimpse of them before classes start but at this rate, they might be late." Mike replied happily.

I felt dread settle at the pit of my stomach, where people waiting to catch a glimpse of me when I had arrived for the first time. No, I don't remember anyone waiting for me as such, but I had come earlier than most students. My thought where cut when Mike exclaimed at something behind me. I turned to see a sleek black car that reminded me of the old American muscle cars pull up into the parking lot.

"That's must be them!" Jessica gushed trying to get closer to see them better.

I slowly moved behind to give her more space though I was curious to see the new students, I didn't want them to feel as awkward as I did when I started the first day of school. The car they drove looked well maintained and new, newer than most of the cars in the parking lot. It was hard not to notice the number of people drooling just looking at the car.

The driver and passenger side doors opened and the two who stepped out didn't even seem fazed by the number of students gawking at them. They where both tall, the boy would be 6 foot at least, with a build heavier than most of the boys in this school. His hair was dark, pitch black which contrasted his piercing blue eyes, he had a sharp nose and a strong jawline. The girl would be 5 foot 8 with the same hair and eye colour as her brother, her cheekbones higher and chin smaller making her look elegant. They were both fair but not pale, their skin had a healthy glow even in the slight drizzle which made them look more beautiful and elegant, not as beautiful as the Cullens, but incredibly good look in their own right. They were dressed for the weather but their clothes looked high end, one could see the lust and envy rolling of many of the students.

They both smiled lightly looking around before heading over to the main office, to collect their schedules and a map of the school. They walked with such confidence and grace, I felt a little put off with how often I trip over everything. Jessica ran after them with Lauren on her heels, probably to introduce themselves.

"Well, wow. That is quite an entrance." Mike murmured and I nodded in response. I felt bad for them, having the attention of the entire school staring them down.

"I should go to class before I get late." I replied hurrying into the building for my classes. Maybe they'll share a class with me.

My first two classes went by smoothly, the only thing anyone spoke about was the new students. When I had trigonometry, I saw the twins enter the class. Every single student looked up at their entrance and started whispering to one another. Jessica who was sitting next to me suddenly started squealing thrilled they were sharing a class with her. They smiled towards the class sending another round of whispering before walking over to Mr. Varner, handing in their slips. He off course made them introduce themselves and you could see everyone sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for their brief introduction.

"My name is Polaris Vasnetsov and this is my younger brother Procyon." The girl replied with a slight accent that sounded Russian.

Strange names didn't cover it. I had never heard anybody names as such.

"I am not her younger brother, I am her twin." The boy replied sounding petulant. His voice was much deeper and spoke with the same accent as his sister. She rolled her eyes but he continued. "Please call us Ris and Cy instead. Our parents were astronomy fanatics when they named us."

"We moved to forks for our father's business, we both enjoy wildlife and adventure sports." She started and then he continued.

"We also enjoy playing pranks and eating lots of food."

"We hope to get along with you." They both finished together smiling at the class once more before moving over to their seats.

"Russians!" Jessica whispered loudly into my ear. I wouldn't have been surprised if the twins heard her with how loud she was.

I tried to shush her but she started rambling about how cute they were and how wonderful their accents were and how much she loved their clothes. I turned slowly to look at the twins when my eyes met the girls, Ris, and she smiled at me her eyes sparkled. I blushed at getting caught with my observation and quickly turned in front trying to listen to Mr. Varner even though I couldn't. I didn't mean to gawk at them like the other students where doing in the class. I could understand how uncomfortable they must be feeling.

By the end of the class Jessica approached them trying to find out more about them, they sadly didn't share any other classes with us. They promised Jessica to sit with us during lunch and we went our separate way to class. Jessica was thrilled about how the new kids where going to be her good friends and she would show them around school and whatnot. I could only nod my head and hope for the day to go by faster.

Lunch came by with much more enthusiasm because we could talk to the twins to learn more about them. I sat at the table with the usual group of people, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren and two more whose names I still didn't knows. Eric joined as soon with the twins in tow, he was scarlet by the time he sat down with his food while the twins giggled behind him sitting next to me.

"What happened?" Lauren asked sounding a little too nice for it to be sincere.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Eric denied vehemently while the twins laughed again.

Their laugh was quiet, subdued but made you want to smile nonetheless. Eric ignored the laughter and introduced them to everyone at the table slowly returning to his pasty colour. Jessica immediately struck up a conversation with them about classes and the teachers while I subtly looked around the cafeteria. I looked at the Cullens table to see only four of them seated but no Edward, none of them where looking in my direction today with their hate filled glares and I sighed.

"What are you looking at?" Ris whispered in my ear, making me jump up in the air and whirl around to see her and her brother looking at me amused.

Jessica having seen were I had looked at took over.

"They are the Cullens." She started. "The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they are twins-"

"Like us." Cy interrupted.

Jessica giggled but continued.

"The brunettes are Emmett and Alice Cullen. They have one more brother Edward, who's not here today, he hasn't been here in a few days." I felt my mood drop and looked away embarrassed.

"They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She smiled waiting for the twins to say something.

"We saw Alice in our first class." Ris stated while her brother continued.

"Its hard to believe she is related to someone who looks to be twice her size, like Emmett."

"They aren't related. Dr. Cullen is very young and they are all adopted." She said under her breath leaning over the table.

"That's nice of the doctor and his wife." Ris smiled at her brothers' words.

"I suppose." She admitted reluctantly. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids though." She added unnecessarily. I really wanted to tell her not to be so jealous of the Cullens but thought better of it.

"And? Lots of people can't have children and they don't know how to continue on with their lives. Mrs. Cullen is doing an incredible thing taking care of them. There are even those who have kids and still throw away their own children." Ris replied to her statement shocking the rest of us with her brazen tone.

"Yeah, I guess, but they are together, like Rosalie and Emmett, they are a thing and they live together!" She gossiped with the same shock and condemnation I had heard before.

"So? Like you said, they aren't related, it might be weird for some people but as long as they are happy." Cy spoke looking a little peeved at Jessica.

I looked at them in shock, never have I ever been this outspoken even if someone was talking rudely about someone else. I could only envy their confidence in being able to look Jessica straight in her eyes and tell her that judgement didn't matter. Jessica looked a little taken aback by this too.

"Didn't you move here a few days ago Bella?" Ris asked changing the topic to me.

I blushed and looked down nodding my head. I didn't know what else to say.

"The Cullens moved here from Alaska two years ago." I blurted, not realising I had done so. They both turned to me once and then looked over at the Cullens table.

Neither of them had pity or relief in their eyes, like I had felt when I heard about their move. They looked curious before looking at each other and then away engaging the table with some other unrelated topic. Their nonchalance about the Cullens were a little unnerving. They didn't even comment about how gorgeous the Cullens looked, like they barely noticed it themselves.

I had completely forgotten about my frustration about Edward not being present till I reached Biology and noticed his empty seat. Gym passed by the same way where I injured my team mates and myself. I heard somebody tell Mike that the twins were quite competitive and good at sports. I felt embarrassed by that for some reason. By the time all our classes where done, I just wanted to go home and read _Wuthering Heights_ again.

I got into my truck and turned up the heater to see the twins walking out of the school building talking to many of the students, smiling and waving to them as they got into their car. They didn't once look uncomfortable with all the stares and whispers, smiling to anyone who catches their eyes. They were both such kind and nice people.


End file.
